


At Ocean's Peak

by Santagesha1217



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fiction, Multi, Soulmates, Submissive Character, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santagesha1217/pseuds/Santagesha1217
Summary: Anastasia Devito grew up a pretty happy life. She knew at a young age she was adopted. She just ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time, when it came to the storm blowing in towards her home town.What happens when she meets a man whose presence makes her quiver in delight.Making her whole world flip, upside down.





	At Ocean's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this. This will be my first book I'm writing so I'll try to keep up as much as possible

Waking up today felt, odd. It could just be the weather, we were only suppose to get light showers this afternoon, but I could be wrong. Looking out the arch wooden window in my room, I noticed how the beauty showered over the town. The trees and flowers blossoming from being the first week of Spring. The light seeping through the cracks of the translucent silk white curtains hitting my skin made me crave laying out in the suns exposure. Sadly I couldn't, I had to _adult_.

Cringing at the thought, I decided to head to the kitchen to see mom making breakfast. The smell of bacon and vanilla hit my senses. Mom always puts vanilla into my pancakes. It's the only way I had ever ate them. Even the diner at near my house, waitresses knew, that's the way I eat them. Mom and dad exchange looks while watching the weather channel.

_'Strong showers are to be unpredictable by 5 this afternoon. Please take caution, and take the steps needed for your safty.'_

"What's going on?" Curiosity escapes my mouth, seeing the concern in my parents eyes, I know it's not good. Mom went to open her mouth but was cut off by the toaster going off, making her squint her eyes at the coincidence that just occurred.

Today is the Graduation of my class at McDahon Howl's High School. Graduation is something that's very well spoken about here in town. If some were to have dropped out, some of their parents would have shunned them out. It's happened, it's quite saddening.

I glance down towards my plate smiling, pancakes, bacon, toast with solid butter running down, melting from the heat. My eyes darted to the cup of almond milk that was filled up with a pink and white striped bendy straw sticking out on the side, trying to escape. Everything seemed okay today.

The wind picked up outside, and from the looks of this, the storm is getting close. I grab my car keys while shoving a piece of toast in my mouth. "I'll be back," I tried to state while chewing.

"Swallow before speaking," mom stated not looking in my direction. You could still tell how disgusted she was on my non-lady-like manner, just by the tone of her voice. "You know I want you to use proper manners Anastasia."

Of course she would use my name in this situation. I rolled my eyes, turning back around while swallowing what's left of my toast, I bend down and kiss my mom on the cheek. "I'll be back, i have to stop by the store to get a few groceries for here and also stop and get my graduation shoes, cant go bearfoot now, can we?" I laugh at the end of my sentence, as mom looked up at me with a bewildered expression.

"No we can not. Go. Now. You need shoes, just please be careful, this storm could get worse, it's only a tropical storm as of now." Concern shouts through her voice as she told me the news I already knew. But, I knew I couldn't worry her, she was just looking out for me.

"Of course mom. Love you," I stepped away and walked towards the door, hoping this storm would just stay as is, and not get worse. I put the keys in, starting the ignition. Heading to my destination, I only hoped today stayed good.

Driving down the road to cross town seemed to be a bit difficult, the wind kept blowing as hard as it could. This storm is definitely getting worse. As I reached the store for groceries, I parked and attempted to call mom, but the dial went straight to voicemail. Rolling my eyes, I head into the store. She'll get what she gets.

Heading home seemed a bit to easy. The winds were settle, as if they died down and the storm weakened. I stop at the light and look down at my list. Realization hits me, I left the milk on the counter of the check out line.

 _'Damn it!'_ I mentally shout at myself. I knew better than to get distracted by the candy at the registers. But here we are, 3 bars of butterfingers and no milk. Again. 

Pulling into some random person's drive way to turn around, I mentally continue to scowl at myself for to stupid mistake I always keep making. Seeing the store from a distance I my mind wonders off. Not paying attention a gust of strong winds slam into the side of the drivers side, throwing me completely off guard. 

"Okay Anastasia, need to get you to the store then home pronto." I excite myself as much as I can so I run out to the store without getting blown away. Grabbing the milk after speaking to an employee, I heading to my car, trying not to get swept away, far-far-away.

I breathe heavily.  _'Wow, I'm out of breath. I need to exercise.'_  Leaving the parking lot, I notice the water seizing from the bay. My heart dropped, I have to get home now. Looking in the distance, I could see a darker blue line above the horizon, a tsunami. My heart races, I should have stayed home.

The sirens scream, piercing through the air, making me have a gut feeling that this is going to go bad, fast. My eyes go wide, a large wave about 40 feet and growing, only a yards away from me. I wont make it.

My car jolts, hitting my head, making me drift in and out of my thoughts. Coming back to my senses, I realize I need to get out of my car and fast. Water filling the car, then leaving just as fast as it came. Another wave will hit in moments.

Getting out of the car I run towards the tree, gripping it as best as I could. The next wave felt stronger. I lost grip and slipped as I tried to catch myself. Fear overwhelmed my thoughts. I didnt want to die, not today. My thoughts went blank as my head hit something hard, making me pass out, in a tsunami. 


End file.
